Ich will
Ich will is the fourth track of the album Mutter. Video The Ich will ''video is based on the hunger of the media for a good story, and the immortal fame criminals get. In the video, the band members are engaged in a bank robbery. It shows both the robbery and its aftermath. The robbery The band, except Flake, enter the bank with sockings on their head. Flake enters with a huge bomb. Later, all the members (except Flake) leave the building and are confronted by the media and the Spezialeinsatzkommando. The media celebrates the robbery, while the members are forced to the ground by the police. Then, the counter on Flake's bomb reaches zero. Quick images of earlier movie clips appear, and the movie comes to an end. The aftermath The band, except Flake, emerge from a bus as prisoners. They are surrounded by the media. They step up a podium and recieve a Goldene Kamera. Behind the band is a picture of Flake and a coffin where the remains of Flake lie. Most of the aftermath is shown in the beginning of the video. Lyrics & Translation Ich will Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut Ich will dass ihr mir glaubt Ich will eure Blicke spüren Ich will jeden Herzschlag kontrollieren Ich will eure Stimmen hören Ich will die Ruhe stören Ich will dass ihr mich gut seht Ich will dass ihr mich versteht Ich will eure Phantasie Ich will eure Energie Ich will eure Hände sehen Ich will in Beifall untergehen Seht ihr mich? Versteht ihr mich? Fühlt ihr mich? Hört ihr mich? Könnt ihr mich hören? ''Wir hören dich Könnt ihr mich sehen? Wir sehen dich Könnt ihr mich fühlen? Wir fühlen dich Ich versteh euch nicht Ich will Wir wollen dass ihr uns vertraut Wir wollen dass ihr uns alles glaubt Wir wollen eure Hände sehen Wir wollen in Beifall untergehen - ja Könnt ihr mich hören? Wir hören dich Könnt ihr mich sehen? Wir sehen dich Könnt ihr mich fühlen? Wir fühlen dich Ich versteh euch nicht Könnt ihr uns hören? Wir hören euch Könnt ihr uns sehen? Wir sehen euch Könnt ihr uns fühlen? Wir fühlen euch Wir verstehen euch nicht Ich will I want I want you to trust me I want you to believe me I want to feel your eyes I want to control every heartbeat I want to hear your voices I want to disturb the peace I want you to see me well I want you to understand me I want your fantasy I want your energy I want to see your hands I want to go down in applause Do you see me? Do you understand me? Do you feel me? Do you hear me? Can you hear me? We hear you Can you see me? We see you Can you feel me? We feel you I don't understand you I want We want you to trust us We want you to believe everything from us We want to see your hands We want to go down in applause - yeah Can you hear me? We hear you Can you see me? We see you Can you feel me? We feel you I don't understand you Can you hear us? We hear you Can you see us? We see you Can you feel us? We feel you We don't understand you I want de:Ich will es:Ich will